A Forbidden Love
by MissZhenJi1211
Summary: This is basically just a random story of how Zhao Yun finds someone that takes his breath away. The only problem is, she is unavailable to him! May contain scenes of a lemony nature in later chapters.


**A Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters that you have seen before in Dynasty Warriors. Read and enjoy instead of worrying okay?**

_Life isn't measured by how much breaths you take,  
But how much phenomenal moments take your breath away!_

The man took out the ribbon that was keeping his low ponytail in place and let his hair fall around his shoulders like a wavy, ebony waterfall. He sighed as he stared at his reflection in the vanity chest mirror. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to his best friend Ma Chao, but he was lonely. He wanted to have someone to hold and be held, someone to have fun with, a lover. No decent girls ever came by. Of course, he had his fangirls that chased him almost everywhere he went, screaming his name and scrabbling to touch him but they meant nothing to him. He wanted a girl who could protect herself if need be and was able to look after herself whenever he had to go to battle.

"Maybe I'm just destined to be alone" he said quietly to himself, getting up from the tiny stool and straightening out his simple green shirt. It felt good not to have to wear armor for once and to just be able to relax in some normal, comfortable clothes. Padding into his sandles as he walked, the young man exited his chambers and went down to join the party that Shu were having to congratulate their victory.

"I bet that you can't drink a whole bottle of Maotai* in just three gulps!" Zhang Fei challenged Wei Yan with a sneer. The younger, feral general gave him a look of pity and reached over to pick up the bottle that he was pointing to.

"Me...drink...in...two...gulp!" Wei Yan shouted back, as the whole table roared with excitement. Zhao Yun watched from the doorway as he saw the muscular general pick up the whole bottle and drink it in around 10 seconds flat; stopping only once to wipe the back of his almost completely masked mouth. Everyone cheered while Zhang Fei sat, looked truly astounded. Wei Yan got up onto the table and began to do a victory dance, which involved a lot of stamping and rolling his hips. Zhao Yun saw that Yue Ying ws fanning herself rapidly, trying to act like the heat alone was causing her blushes and not the half-naked, sexy, caveman general. Ma Chao looked over to the doorway, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. When he saw his best friend, he summoned him over with a smile. Zhao Yun went to the empty chair that Chao had saved for him.

"Hey, you alright?" Chao asked with a grin, scartching his blond hair absent-mindedly. Zhao Yun forced a smile onto his face before speaking.

"Yeah I'm cool. Just glad that we haven't got another battle for a while" Chao nodded at his comment before turning his attention back to Wei Yan, who was now off the table and settling back into his place next to Yue Ying. The young woman's face was ruby red as she told him how good he had been. It was obvious that she had a crush on him the size of Xu Zhu's appetite, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Liu Bei got up from his seat at the far end of the table and banged a spoon against his wine glass, in an attempt to silence his rowdy crew.

"Now I am happy to say that War is over for a while" he began, continuing after the cheers had calmed down.

"And we probably wouldn't have achieved victory if it wasn't for a very special general capturing all the enemy's supply bases" the crowd cheered and Zhao Yun felt himself blush slightly. He didn't think that that achievement was worthy of such a speech. But then, Lord Liu Bei always tried to encourage his generals, no matter how small a feat they had accomplished.

"Ladies and gentleman, may we all give a round of applause for the Little Dragon: Zhao "Zilong" Yun!" everyone clapped wildly as Zhao Yun got to his feet. He smiled at all his fellow friends before beginning to speak.

"Well I am glad that we have achieved victory and I know that it couldn't have been achieved without the strength of all of us working as a team. Long live Shu!" the noise was pratically deafening as Yun got back into his chair. Everyone was so happy and he knew he had to at least attempt to look happy as well. The last thing that he wanted was anyone finding out that he was an unhappy, lonely mess. He felt Chao clap his back in encouragement as he settled down.

"That was great Little Dragon" he smiled. "Now come on, lets have some fun!" That night, the party was immense. Liu Bei had hired eight dancers and eight instrumentalists to play the music and everyone had a great time. The dancers were very pretty and wore skimpy clothing and amazing eye make up, Zhao Yun couldn't take his eyes off them. The last song of the night was a slow one and people began to move off the dancefloor unless they had someone to slow dance with. Ma Chao saw Zhao Yun making eyes at the lead dancer and grinned mischeviously.

"What are you looking at, Yun?" he asked innocently. Zhao Yun blushed slightly and hesitated before answering.

"That dancer wearing the red bikini top. She looks beautiful". Ma Chao nodded in agreement.

"Well I know that you have probably been pining because you haven't been with a girl for a long time so I'm going to change that". Zhao Yun looked towards his best friend in slight horror.

"She won't want to dance with me. She could get any guy in this entire room" Yun sighed. Chao held his hand up to silence him.

"Trust me Lil' Dragon, tonight you are gonna get laid!" and with that, he went over to where the elegant dancer was standing, sipping delicately out of a blue cocktail glass.

"Stupid guy" Zhao Yun muttered. He didn't want to be humiliated by the girl turning him down. And to think that Ma Chao wanted him to sleep with her after? She was a dancer for gods sake not a whore. Nevertheless, Zhao Yun watched Ma Chao speaking to the young girl. He saw Mengqi point at him and the girl's face lit up in surprise. Her and Chao then made their way over to where Zhao Yun was standing, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Good evening Master Zhao Yun" the young lady bowed down. Zhao Yun smiled at her and over the top of her head, noticed Chao winking at him. He gave him the thumbs up, mentally promising to make it up to him some other time.

"May I have this dance with you?" Yun asked the woman. She grinned and nodded. Soon they had shuffled onto the slightly crowded dancefloor and were closing in on each other. Yun placed his hands on her lower back and she positioned her arms around his neck. They began slowly dancing in time to the music.

"So, beautiful lady, what is your name?" Zilong asked, realising that he had gained a little confidence from the large amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"I am Xiang Jing sir" she smiled. "And if I am not very much mistaken, you are the Dragon of Chang Shan. Correct?"

"Yes, that is what they call me" Zhao Yun smiled down at her. "And I could always show you my "little dragon" a bit later on". Jing giggled and blushed at his words.

"I might take you up on that offer" she told him, winking mischeviously. The rest of the night seemed to zoom past and Zhao Yun recalled kissing Xiang Jing several times on the dancefloor as well as a few times in the corner of the room. By 3:30am, almost everyone had gone to bed, either by themselves or with company. The number of dancers had reduced as the night wore on and Zhao Yun distinctly remembered Ma Chao leaving the room with one of them. They hadn't come back after that. Soon after, Jing had insisted that she wanted to see Zhao Yun's chambers and he had happily obliged. They had then spent the rest of the night shagging for China until Zhao Yun woke up the next morning.

The sun blared through the windows, burning Zhao Yun's eyes. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his sore head. He looked over to the other side of the bed but it was empty. Jing must have left earlier on then. Struggling to stand up, Zhao Yun stretched, feeling his muscles ache at the effort. What exactly had he got up to last night? Staggering over to the bathroom door, he was shocked when it opened itself and Jing came out, a towel wrapped around her body. She grinned when she saw Zhao Yun.

"Morning Stallion" she winked at him. Zhao Yun cringed inwardly at the nickname. Stallion? What was that all about?

"Hey" Zhao Yun smiled briefly back. Jing patted his towelled ass as she walked past.

"I'll be waiting when you come out of the shower" she told him. "Just think of me while you are pleasuring yourself in there. As long as you leave yourself horny enough to satisfy me when you've done!" Zhao Yun quickly entered the shower and presumed to stay in their forever. Or until Jing left at least. Zhao Yun could barely walk without falling over. How on earth was he meant to "satisfy" Jing?

* * *

Liu Bei walked down the corridor, limping slightly. At first, he had had no idea what had got him so stiff in the muscles but he soon realised when he saw one of the dancers lying next to him when he had woken up. He didn't even recall bringing her into his chambers but he supposed he had after a few too many drinks. After all, he couldn't handle them nearly as well as Fei could. As he continued walking down, he saw the Little Dragon walking out his room, looking equally as tired. Liu Bei guessed that he had probably got himself in the same predicament as himself.

"My Lord" Zhao Yun smiled, attempting to bow down but being unable to due to his aching muscles. Liu Bei helped him upright.

"No need to bow. I've told you so many times that when we are in our home grounds, we can forget the formalities!" Zhao Yun grinned and then began laughing when he saw Liu Bei rub his thighs in pain.

"What is amusing, Yun?" Liu Bei wondered. When the handsome general had finally managed to get his breath back after laughing so hard, he began to talk.

"Sorry my lor...I mean um...Liu Bei. But it seems like you are in quite some pain. May I ask what happened to you?" Liu Bei shook his head at his favorite general's teasing.

"We both know that we're in the same problem" Liu Bei began, trying to hide a smile. "That is, if your problem consisted of you waking up to find a naked woman sleeping in your bed and your muscles aching fit to bust after certain...ahem, activites that you got up to last night". Zhao Yun grinned at his lord's openness.

"Yep and don't worry" he said. "If you prefer, this secret can stay between you and me". He watched his Lord give him a relieved smile.

"Thank you" he told him. "Although I don't think we are the only one's to have gotten ourselves into such a bother!"

"I know" Zhao Yun laughed. "We should really have parties like this more often!"

* * *

_So how did you guys like that for the first chapter?? Hoped you enjoyed it coz there is still more to come so hang in there! Remeber, R&R!!!_

_*Maotai = An alcoholic Chinese beverage._


End file.
